


Scenes From A Marriage

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the first breakup between Robert and Chrissie, she talks about a past love, and a big regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes From A Marriage

“I love you, Chrissie.”

“Please stop saying that.”

“You don’t believe that I love you?”

“That’s what makes me feel so sick every time I look at you. I do believe it.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“You love me, and you hurt me so much. And you didn’t even care.”

“Of course I cared.”

“Oh, how kind of you.”

“Chrissie, please…”

“You know, Dad…”

“Dear old Dad. Lovely  _lovely_  Lawrence. I can never be the man he is, can I?”

“But you are, Robert. And that’s the worst part. I wanted you to be better.”

“I’m sorry, Chrissie.”

“Maybe a year after I graduated…Becca and I went to some cousin’s boozy birthday and I started talking to one of his best mates. When I say talking, I mean kissing and…”

“I think you can spare me the details.”

“Your jealousy is touching.”

“I can’t help being…”

“Clearly you can’t. So let me finish this and spare you the ego bruise.”

“Fine.”

“He had hair longer than mine, and he cried more than I did, and he always wanted to talk about politics, and he drove this  _hideous_  old car with a radio that only worked if you hit it with a hammer three times. He had three shirts and two pairs of jeans, and he never wore pants, and he never wanted to be anything more than a delivery boy.”

“Charming.”

“And he made me happy. For about six months. The happiest six months of my life. Then one day…he was gone. Not even a note.”

“Nothing stopping you from tracking him down.”

“Dad took care of that. He wasn’t ‘suitable,’ just like no man is ever suitable.”

“So at least I wasn’t the first.”

“I stomped my feet, and I cried, and I screamed, but he was right. I’d learned my lesson. When I met you…”

“I was so happy when I met you, Chrissie.”

“ _Was_.”

“Chrissie, that’s not what I…”

“When I met you, I forgot my lesson again. But you taught me, Robert. I went to the best schools money could buy and they never taught me the way you have.”

“Chrissie…”

“Don’t.”

“I can make you happy like he did.”

“Don’t you see, Robert?”

“What?”

“We don’t get to  _be_  happy.” 

“That’s not true. I’ll prove it to you.”

“You can’t.”

“I promise I…”

“You can’t and you won’t. I’m going to bed.”

“I want you to be happy.”

“That’s very sweet of you.”

“Chrissie…I mean it.”

“Goodnight, Robert.”

“……”

“Nothing else to offer?”

“…goodnight.”


End file.
